Olhos de Esmeralda
by Giovana PMWS
Summary: "O que aquele velho doido, viciado em doces quer comigo?" ele pensou enquanto subia, Draco abriu a porta devagar, e se espantou ao ter um belo par de olhos esmeraldas o encarando junto com os do diretor.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Olhos de Esmeralda

**Classificação**: Eu não faço a mínima ideia (AINDA), mas provavelmente até o 5º cap. não vai ter nada, além de beijos.

**Sinopse: **"O que aquele velho doido, viciado em doces quer comigo?" ele pensou enquanto subia, Draco abriu a porta devagar, e se espantou ao ter um belo par de olhos esmeraldas o encarando junto com os do diretor.

**Avisos:** 1º: Essa fic é **SLASH, **ou seja: tem relação homem com homem, se você não gosta, por favor, NÃO LEIA.

2º: No começo a fic é beeem parecida com A Melhor Pior Férias, mas é SÓ o começo.

3º: A fic tem Mpreg.

4º: Acontece DEPOIS da guerra, Dumbledore NÃO morreu, nem o Snape (eu preciso desses dois na fic)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling, e há mais algumas pessoinhas com sorte, como a Warner Bros. Eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com ela, e nem estou violando os direitos autorais.

Capitulo 1:

-Draquinhooo! - cantava alegremente Pansy Parkinson, correndo atrás de Draco Malfoy, um garoto com a pele tão branca quanto a neve, olhos tão cinzentos quanto uma tempestade em meio a um pequeno azul, e cabelos tão loiros platinados quanto qualquer um já visto - Me espera Draquinho! Vamos para a aula de poções juntos! - quase gritou segurando-o pelo braço  
>-Não - respondeu seco, rápido, e bruto<br>-Ah! Porque Draquinho? - ela perguntou ao garoto com uma voz que aos ouvidos de Malfoy (n/a: E de todo o resto do mundo) era bem enjoante  
>-Não, eu não vou para aula - ele disse se encaminhando para o escritório de Dumbledore<br>-Então eu cabulo aula com você - ela riu de um jeito que deu a Malfoy uma vontade desesperada de vomitar  
>-Não vou cabular aula - ele riu da cara irritada que ela fez - Dumbledore esta chamando todos os monitores - ele apontou para o distintivo - e eu sou um<br>-Então ta Draquinho, nós nos encontramos depois da aula né? - pediu com biquinho  
>-Claro - ele respondeu sem prestar atenção na pergunta, ela beijou sua bochecha e saiu pulando na direção contraria, assim que saiu de vista, ele limpou o beijo com a capa, e foi para a sala precisa, em vez de ir para o escritório de Dumbledore, ele só tinha que se encontrar com o diretor dali uma hora, e não era uma reunião de monitores, Dumbledore chamara só ele, mas se falasse isso acabaria tendo que ficar enrolando Pansy com uma historia bem detalhada sobre o que o diretor queria com ele, sendo que nem sabia! Assim que entrou na sala, encontrou exatamente o que precisava, uma cama, ele não conseguia dormir direito há uma semana, e estava realmente desesperado por uma cama, especialmente naquele dia, em que passara metade da noite pensando no que o diretor queria o chamando tão de repente, ele deitou na cama e dormiu no mesmo instante.<p>

-Sonho do Malfoy on-

Ele estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, o que não era uma surpresa, nos únicos minutos que Malfoy conseguira dormir essa semana, ele sonhava com isso, o mesmo sonho, repetidamente, ele estava em pé no meio do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, via Gryffindors por todo o lado, até que viu ele, e seu coração parou de bater durante um segundo, e depois voltou a bater tão rápido quanto um carro de formula um, isso sempre acontecia, mas Malfoy não conseguia se acostumar a aquele sentimento, que mesmo em sonho era tão forte, ali estava Harry Potter, rindo de algo que Rony Weasley havia dito, "Esse sorriso devia ser proibido, de tão lindo que é" pensou Malfoy, esse sorriso sempre fazia com que Draco sonhasse em beijá-lo, coisa que antes consideraria nojento, e aqueles cabelos, sempre tão desarrumados, pretos como a noite, dando a Malfoy a nítida vontade de passar a mão neles, ter aqueles fios entre os dedos, e depois tinha aqueles olhos, tão verdes quanto esmeraldas, os olhos de Harry era o que Malfoy mais gostava no garoto, muito expressivos, sempre que ele olhava nos olhos do outro mergulhava num mar de sentimentos, tudo isso o seduzia completamente, mas o que ele mais amava, era a própria personalidade do Gryffindor, que foi o que o fez olhar para ele com olhos diferentes, sempre tão determinado, corajoso a ponto de ser estúpido, sempre fiel aos amigos, sempre olhando para os outros em vez de para si mesmo, sempre com o sorriso no rosto, mesmo quando, só de olhar em seus olhos já dá para perceber que o que queria mesmo era chorar, e sempre muito ingênuo, Harry era assim, e Malfoy de algum jeito, o amava assim. Mas voltando ao sonho, Harry estava rindo, Malfoy se aproxima, já sabendo o que vai acontecer, dois minutos depois, outro Malfoy chega, e meio corado sussurra algo no ouvido de Harry, que o Malfoy de verdade que estava assistindo tudo invisível, não consegue ouvir, ele espera Harry se levantar, e dar-lhe um tapa, como sempre faz, mas ao invés disso, ele levanta, abraça o outro Malfoy, e depois o beija, o Malfoy de verdade assiste tudo paralisado, aquilo nunca havia acontecido, e então, um estalo depois, o Salão Comunal desaparece, estão ele, Harry, e o outro Malfoy em um quarto, Malfoy treme, prevendo o que ia acontecer, ele tentou em vão acordar, mas não conseguiu, ele quase presenciou aquela cena ate o final, quase, mas quando Harry começou a gemer o nome de Malfoy, foi ficando cada vez mais alto, e ele estava voltando a consciência, "finalmente" ele pensou ao ver a cena a sua frente se dissipando.

-Sonho do Malfoy off-

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade, mas assim que ele os abriu por completo, enxergou Hermione Granger, melhor amiga de Harry Potter, a garota que ate um mês atrás, ele achava que a pessoa mais nojenta do mundo, apenas uma sangue-ruim (n/a: Eu odeio esse apelido!), uma inimiga das famílias puro-sangue, mas ali estava uma das pessoas que mais gostava, uma das pessoas que ele precisava naquele momento, ele levantou em um pulo e a abraçou, Mione retribuiu, lagrimas desciam pelo rosto pálido de Malfoy, e caiam nas roupas de sua amiga, sim fora um sonho bom apesar de tudo, mas depois de ter que ver Harry o dia todo, ver escrito na cara dele que ele o desprezava totalmente, e logo após vê-lo o beijando com tanta paixão em um SONHO, era desesperador, ele queria aquilo tanto, que chegava a doer. Depois de chorar durante alguns minutos, ele levantou o rosto, e olhou bem Mione, ele a conhecia a tão pouco tempo, mas ela era uma das únicas pessoas a vê-lo chorar, ele e ela sempre patrulhavam juntos a noite, por ordens de Filch, e depois de certo tempo já haviam virado amigos, claro que escondido, pois uma Gryffindor sabe-tudo, não podia ser vista andando com um Slytherin, e vice-e-versa, ou pelo menos essa era a desculpa de Malfoy no começo, mas conversa vai, conversa vem, e Hermione facilmente descobriu que o amigo recente gostava de seu melhor amigo, e Malfoy acabou confessando que não queria que os visse juntos, porque iria chegar aos ouvidos de Harry, e ele, metido a super-herói (palavras de Malfoy)como sempre, iria se sentir na obrigação de ser amigo dele também, e ele sabia muito bem que se aproximar de Harry só faria com que ele se apaixonasse mais e mais pelo garoto, e uma hora ou outra ele iria deixar escapar que o amava, e ele sabia que quando isso acontecesse seria rejeitado na mesmo hora, e Malfoy não queria sentir a dor da rejeição, não queria os olhares de pena de Mione, então a fez prometer que nunca agiria como se fossem amigos na frente dos outros, e ela concordara, depois de ver a cara de desesperado que ele fazia, mas agora, Mione queria ir ate Harry e dar-lhe um belo choque de realidade, com um belo tapa no rosto, apenas por fazer Malfoy chorar na frente dela! Mas ela permaneceu ali, esperando Malfoy se acalmar, sussurrando palavras de conforto de vez em quando, ele de repente começou a ajeitar o uniforme, e a tirar qualquer vestígio de que estava chorando do rosto, e acabou frustrado  
>- Eu tenho que ir - ele disse cansado, apesar de ter dormido durante 1 período inteiro, aquele pequeno espaço de tempo não fora o suficiente, ele ainda estava morrendo de sono<br>-Aonde vai? - ela perguntou surpresa ao ver que se recuperará tão rápido, mas ao olhar melhor, percebeu que estava escrito em seus olhos que ainda doía, Mione já sabia que se tratava de Harry, já que o loiro sussurrava o nome dele enquanto dormia  
>-Escritório de Dumbledore - ele revirou os olhos ao vê-la preocupada com isso, ele realmente já estava se acostumando a Hermione, mas esse jeito dela tão... Gryffindor era impossível se acostumar<br>-Por quê?  
>-Não sei Granger - alguns hábitos nunca mudariam, esse era um deles<br>-Ok então Malfoy, me conte tudo durante nossa ronda pela ala leste da escola, eu vou indo, ainda tenho dois períodos - ele assentiu, saindo da sala primeiro.  
>Malfoy andava distraído pelas escadas de Hogwarts, pensando, em Harry, e no sonho, aquilo nunca havia acontecido, não que ele não tivesse sonhos daquele tipo com o moreno, ele tinha - e muitos - estava em plenos 16 anos, e seus hormônios estavam cada vez mais presentes, mas voltando ao sonho, aquele sonho em especial, ele vinha tendo a uma semana, e em todo aqueles dias, a cena se repetia, Malfoy assistia o Malfoy do sonho se aproximar de Harry e Rony, no Salão Comunal da Grifinoria, sussurrava algo no ouvido de Harry, e este bravo se levantada e o dava um tapa, era sempre assim, porque havia mudado de repente? Mas Malfoy não conseguira uma resposta, pois nesse instante ele chegou a escada circular de pedra que levava ao escritório do diretor, ele sussurrou a senha (torta de morango) "o que aquele velho doido, viciado em doces quer comigo?" ele pensou enquanto subia, Draco abriu a porta devagar, e se espantou ao ter um belo par de olhos esmeraldas o encarando junto com os do diretor<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Tudo o que estiver entre "" e em itálico, é pensamento.

Segundo Capitulo - DETENÇÃO!

-Este atrasado, senhor Malfoy - falou o diretor olhando o relógio.

-Me desculpe senhor - ele olhou de novo para Harry, apenas para ter certeza de que não era uma ilusão - hum... Diretor, você poderia me explicar à presença dele, por favor? - ele apontou para Harry com a cabeça

-Ah, sim, o senhor Potter está aqui, porque eu quero falar com vocês dois - ele olhou para os dois - juntos - ele frisou - por favor, sente-se senhor Malfoy - Dumbledore disse com uma educação desnecessária, Malfoy sentou-se um pouco desconfiado de Harry estar ali.

-Boa tarde, Potter - ele disse com um desprezo fingido.

-Boa tarde, Malfoy - Harry disse com desprezo, dessa vez, de verdade.

-Bom, como vocês já devem suspeitar, eu chamei vocês aqui por causa da briga de semana passada - Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver Malfoy corar um pouco a essa menção - que foi um pouco mais... - ele pareceu pensar em que palavra usaria - exagerada, do que as demais, e eu realmente não posso deixar que aconteça de novo - Harry ficou desesperado, ele sabia que Dumbledore iria fazer alguma coisa, ele o conhecia o suficiente para saber isso, ele não dissera "eu espero que não aconteça de novo" e sim " eu realmente não posso deixar que aconteça de novo"

-Não vai acontecer de novo, senhor, acredite - disse Malfoy sem perceber o real sentido da frase de Dumbledore, por estar prestando mais atenção (discretamente é claro) no moreno ao seu lado.

-Vocês já me falaram isso muitas vezes antes, lembram? - os dois assentiram meio encabulados, percebendo que não haviam comprido com a palavra nenhuma das vezes - Bom - Dumbledore suspirou meio triste pelo que teria que fazer - venham comigo por favor - ele se levantou, e foi para porta, trazendo consigo 2 alunos confusos. Malfoy andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts se lembrando da ultima briga que tivera com o moreno ao seu lado, que foi uma das maiores.

-Lembrança on-

Harry estava saindo da aula de Herbologia com Lufa-Lufa, junto com Mione e Ron, comentado como a Professora Sprout conseguia ficar viva perto daquelas plantas gigantes.

-Você viu aquela marrom? Parecia que ia comer algum de nós a qualquer momento! - disse Ron admirado, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco assustado.

-Com medinho Weasley? - falou uma voz arrastada e arrogante, Malfoy e sua gangue estava indo para a aula de Herbologia depois de uma chata aula de História da Magia, e claro, como sempre, ele tinha que parar para irritar um pouco o Trio de Ouro.

-Nem um pouco, Malfoy - respondeu rápido Harry, tentando amenizar as coisas entre Ron e Malfoy, e conseguir ir logo para a aula de Feitiços, sem ter que lançar um em alguém.

-Agora o pobretão precisa de ajuda para falar? - perguntou Malfoy com sarcasmo.

-Nem um pouco Malfoy, eu só acho que com um idiota como você, ele não precisa gastar nenhuma gota de saliva - Harry falou, agora ficando um pouco mais bravo.

-Se eu sou um idiota, você é o que? Além de burro, descoordenado, idiota _"Muito lindo"_ mestiço, feio, metido a super-herói, medroso, e mais algumas coisinhas - ele disse com uma voz que deu a impressão de que não estava interessado no que o moreno era ou não era - Ah! E também é amigo de um pobretão e uma sangue-ruim - isso deixou Harry bravo

-EVERTE STATUM(**1**)- gritou Harry muito bravo, ele odiava quando Malfoy chamava Mione de sangue-ruim.

-Finite Incantatem - falou calmamente Malfoy desviando facilmente do feitiço - Immobulus - falou deixando Harry totalmente imóvel, sem poder revidar - Levicorpus - disse puxando Harry pelo calcanhar, o deixando de ponta cabeça no ar, ate ouvir Ron sussurrando, apontando a varinha na direção de Harry.

-Finite Incantatem - fazendo Harry descer

-Agora Harry Potter precisa de ajuda durante um duelo? - perguntou Malfoy levantando uma sobrancelha

-Não preciso - Harry disse agora vermelho de raiva - BOMBARDA - gritou criando uma pequena explosão muito perto de Malfoy

-AQUAMENTI - revidou Malfoy, agora realmente irritado, pelo moreno ter queimado um pouco de seu cabelo...

E isso foi indo durante mais ao menos uns 30 minutos, ate Dumbledore chegar, parar a briga, e fazer eles se abraçarem pedindo desculpas, o que para Malfoy foi realmente muito bom, apesar de estar muito precisando de Madame Pomfrey naquele momento, ele simplesmente adorou o fato de ter uma desculpa para abraça-lo, e sentir mais de perto aquele cheiro que sempre sentia quando esta perto de Harry, uma mistura de morango com chocolate, dando uma impressão infantil ao moreno, mas ao mesmo tempo muito fofo. Depois disso, eles levaram uma bronca de mais ou menos uma hora de Dumbledore, e depois foram levados a enfermaria, onde ficaram durante mais ou menos uns 2 dias.

-Lembrança off-

-Bom, chegamos - falou Dumbledore, eles estavam no quinto andar, na frente de um quadro de um menininho de mais ou menos 6 ou 7 anos brincando com um aviãozinho de papel muito bem feito, com um quarto de criança como fundo - Drarry - sussurrou o diretor para o quadro, que simplesmente se abriu - como era feito com os dormitórios - revelando um pequeno Salão Comunal com dois sofás, um verde escuro, e um vermelho escuro também, uma TV, sim uma TV, uma janela que dava para ver a Floresta Proibida, com uma cortina vermelha escura com detalhes em prata, realmente muito bonita, uma escada giratória que dava em algum lugar, no canto esquerdo da sala junto a uma parede, e ao lado dela tinha um corredor não tão espaçoso, mas não tão espaçoso

-Por favor, entrem - Dumbledore disse, apontando para a sala, os dois entraram meio desconfiados de que o diretor iria fazer alguma coisa, o que foi confirmado, quando ouviram o quadro fechar sem Dumbledore ter entrado

-O que é que você pensa que esta fazendo seu diretor louco! - gritou Malfoy, enquanto tentava abrir o quadro e não conseguia.

-Não se preocupe senhor Malfoy, apenas se acalme, e leia a carta que deixei para vocês em cima da mesa - eles ouviram, e depois passos se distanciando, Harry e Malfoy ainda tentaram um pouco batendo no quadro e gritando feitiços como Finite Incantatem, só que é claro, nenhum deu certo, então eles se acalmaram e decidiram ler a carta que o diretor deixou para eles, os dois sentaram não tão perto um do outro no sofá verde, que estava na frente da mesinha, eles pegaram a carta com selo de Hogwarts e a abriram, demorou um tempo, com uma leve briguinha para decidir quem iria ler, mas acabou que Harry leria

**"Para o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy,**

**Eu peço desculpas por assusta-los desse jeito trancando-os ai - **'ninguém esta assustado'(**2**)** - mas foi preciso, depois da ultima briga de vocês, eu os professores nos reunimos e decidimos que seria melhor desse jeito. Vocês vão ficar ai dentro ate se entenderem, essa é a ultima semana de aulas e nunca tem nada durante ela mesmo** - 'como um diretor pode falar assim da própria escola?' -** e se não se entenderem ate o final dessa semana, vão ter que ficar ai até se entenderem, durante as ferias de verão **- 'MAS O QUE?' - **Senhor Malfoy, já conversei com sua mãe, e ela me disse que essa sendo uma detenção já usada há muito tempo com alunos problemas de Hogwarts, ela não tem como impedir. Dentro dessa réplica de casa, tem uma cozinha, com todos os utensílios que precisaram para fazer uma comida decente (que eu sei que Harry tem capacidade de fazer), do lado da cozinha tem uma pequena despensa, que deve ter comida para mais ou menos dois meses, se acabar a comida, me mandem uma carta por Edwiges, avisando, tem uma lavanderia a modo trouxa, onde poderão lavar a roupa de vocês, que já foi levada para o quarto lá em cima, tem um banheiro, um quarto e um corujal, para distração tem dois notebooks e uma TV, não se preocupem os aparelhos eletrônicos funcionam.**

**Por favor, tentem entender que estou fazendo isso para o bem de vocês, não podem continuar com essas brigas bobas.**

**Albus Dumbledore"**

**N/A:** (1) Everte Statum: Feitiço de duelo usado para jogar no ar o oponente.

Finite Incantatem: Usado para acabar com o efeito de um feitiço usado numa pessoa ou numa coisa.

Aquamenti: Produz um jato d'agua pura controlado mentalmente.

(2) Essas falas no meio são do Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terceiro Capitulo – 1º dia**

-Malfoy, se você continuar assim vai fazer um buraco no chão - Harry disse aparentando estar calmo, _**aparentando**_, porque estava morrendo de vontade de simplesmente se levantar, gritar com o loiro a sua frente e dar um soco em seu rostinho tão perfeito, mas ainda assim o moreno estava sentado no sofá verde, com a carta na mão, esperando Malfoy se acalmar, pois do nada ele simplesmente levantou e começou a resmungar e ir de um lado para o outro, ele dizia coisas como "Aquele velho doido", "Snape tem que me tirar daqui" e "Se acabar falando...".

-MALFOY! - Harry gritou se levantando e parando o outro o segurando pelos ombros, o que fez com que o loiro sentisse um arrepio - Olha, eu também estou bravo, nervoso, mas que tal nos tomarmos um banho e comer um pouco, ok? Isso pode melhorar muito as coisas, você pode ir primeiro se quiser, eu não ligo - ele disse tentando se acalmar Malfoy sempre o deixará muito nervoso e fazia com que eles acabassem se matando, ou tentando, então achou melhor se distanciar do outro com um bom motivo, pelo menos durante esse pequeno momento de raiva do loiro.

-Pot- ate que essa pode ser uma boa ideia - ele respirou fundo se soltou e subiu calmamente para seu quarto, ele suspirou exasperado quando finalmente chegou lá em cima e pode desabar sobre a cama verde escuro com prata em que dormiria a partir daquele momento, ele estava realmente muito irritado com Dumbledore, aquele velho maluco que estava fazendo aquilo com ele, e o pior, Snape não levantará um dedo para tirá-lo dali, e sua mãe então, como ela podia deixar com que aquela desgraça toda acontecesse? Ele respirou fundo 10 vezes enquanto se acalmava, se levantou e finalmente parou para olhar o quarto em que estava: Ele estava deitado numa cama verde escuro, da mesma cor que o sofá, e em cima do seu travesseiro que estava um pouco mais acima de sua cabeça, estava um quadrado amassado verde com prata, exatamente as cores da Sonserina, com o brasão deles no canto esquerdo, ele viu que dava para abrir aquilo, mas achou melhor não, já imaginando que aquele era um dos notelivros que Dumbledore falara, e não queria nem tocar em algo trouxa, pelo menos não nesse momento, mesmo sendo um tipo de amigo de Hermione, ainda assim Malfoy não era muito fã de coisas trouxas, depois continuou olhando ao redor, o quarto não era pequeno, mas sim bem grande e espaçoso, ele olhou para a outra cama e logo viu as cores da Grifinória impregnada nela e no travesseiro um notelivros, vermelho e dourado com o brasão da Grifinória no lado direito, ele percebeu muito contente que as duas camas eram de casal, o significava que teria mais espaço para dormir, viu que do lado da cama de Potter tinha uma janela, não muito grande, mas também não muito pequena, com cortinas verde com dourado, dando uma tonalidade bonita e graciosa ao quarto, e perto da janela tinha uma porta, que Malfoy não estava com vontade de descobrir o que era, dos dois lados do quarto tinha mesas para estudo, prateleiras para guardar seus livros e do lado de cada cama um criado-mudo pequeno com abajures, que Malfoy particularmente não gostou e fez uma careta ao vê-los, ele tinha certeza que estava escrito nas entrelinhas que aquilo estava ali para evitar que usassem qualquer tipo de magia, ate mesmo uma pequena como Lumus, o que realmente era patético, eles nunca iam começar a se atacar simplesmente porque um deles estava usando um feitiço de iluminação que não machuca nem uma mosca, ele levantou indo pagar sua roupa dentro de seu malão que ele percebeu que estava na frente de sua cama, ele também percebeu que Dumbledore fizera o favor de colocar só UM armário lá, apesar de ser extremamente enorme, e provavelmente caberia a roupa dois ali e de todos os companheiros de quarto de Malfoy, ele lentamente escolheu quais dos seus pijamas usaria, depois pegou uma toalha limpa qualquer e foi para o banheiro, ele realmente ficou muito satisfeito ao ver que aquele velho maluco poderia não ser tão maluco assim, ele ao menos colocará uma banheira de 1/3 do tamanho da do banheiro dos monitores que sinceramente, era mais uma piscina do que uma banheira, e ficou muito, mas muito mesmo feliz ao ver que não teria que sair do banheiro de novo para ir buscar seus produtos, pois eles já estavam lá, ele mergulhou na banheira, pensando em o que faria para sair dali sem ter que ficar durante as ferias, o que era totalmente inaceitável, ele era filho de Lucius Malfoy, como ele pode deixar seu único filho preso na escola por causa de uma detenção? Ele se acalmou e se lembrou de que prometerá a Hermione, contar tudo o que tinha acontecido na sala do diretor, e se perguntou se poderia mandar uma carta a ela, mesmo isso sendo totalmente ridículo porque seria muito mais fácil simplesmente ir ate ela e contar, o único problema é que ele não conseguia abrir aquela droga de quadro, ele tentou se acalmar de novo e tentou pensar em algo que gostasse para não ter um ataque, ele lembrou-se da semana passada de novo, dessa vez não da briga, mas sim de Harry, de como seus braços eram quentes em volta dele, em como ele estava tão perto do outro a ponto de sentir a respiração do moreno, ele se lembrou do cheiro do outro, e em como ele queria ter aqueles braços em volta de seu corpo de novo... E isso não estava dando certo, enquanto se lembrava de Harry ele também se lembrava de que iria ter que conviver com ele a semana inteira, ter que fingir que o despreza, e isso seria um pouco complicado, e provavelmente no final da semana ele já estaria louco por estar tanto tempo assim de Harry e não ter feito nada, e provavelmente ia acabar deixando escapar uma palavra ou outra que "dissesse" por ele que amava o outro, e ai seria complicado, muito, porque, provavelmente o outro iria ignorar ele ou, iria correndo pedir para Dumbledore lhe tirar dali, e Malfoy iria levar um pé na bunda, e mesmo que ele já tivesse 99% de certeza disso, ele não conseguia impedir a própria mente lhe dar esperanças com esse 1%...

-Malfoy, VAI LOGO! A comida já tá pronta! - gritou Harry, um pouco mais bravo agora, e batendo na porta.

-Preciso de babá agora, Potter? - ele gritou de volta, colocando na própria voz um tom de bravo e menosprezo.

-Sei lá né? Você é tão criança que acho que ainda tem - ele gritou de volta, muito mais irritado agora, indo embora para comer logo, em vez de ficar gritando com o outro.

-Ok, então - Malfoy respondeu para o nada, e terminou seu banho correndo, ele colocou o pijama que tinha pegado, uma calça de flanela verde escura quadriculada, confortável e elegante ao mesmo tempo _(n/a: não me perguntem como, mas na minha imaginação ficou assim __**(1)**__ )_, se adaptando perfeitamente ao corpo do outro, uma camisa de flanela conjunto da calça de botão, sim, Draco Malfoy estava de pijama em plena tarde, de dia de aula, indo almoçar junto com quem devia supostamente ser seu inimigo, mas fazer o que, a vida é assim: Totalmente imprevisível e louca. Ele terminou de se vestir e foi pentear o cabelo, o que ele fez minuciosamente, seu cabelo é uma das coisas que ele mais preza, terminando ele desceu as escadas, e foi direto para a cozinha, passando reto pela sala, onde Harry estava esparramado pelo sofá verde vendo alguma coisa naquela caixa maior que aparece imagens, que os trouxas usam, e foi para a cozinha, seu prato já estava em cima da mesa, o que ele achou realmente interessante da parte do outro, ele comeu o que tinha sem nem ao menos olhar o que era, e ficou muito feliz ao ver que o moreno cozinha mesmo bem, e que ao menos não ia ter que comer comida ruim durante toda essa semana, ele terminou de comer foi a pia e lavou o próprio prato, sim ele sabia fazer isso, quando ele era pequeno e ficava com fome a noite ia para cozinha sozinho e pegava alguma coisa e depois tinha que lavar o prato para ninguém ver que ele havia saído do quarto durante a noite, e mexido na cozinha, o que ia causar um pouco de ira no seu pai, e ele não queria isso, então sabia lavar bem um prato e secá-lo, Malfoy terminou e foi para a sala, viu que o moreno ainda estava ali e achou melhor, pelo menos durante esse primeiro dia, ignora-lo, era a melhor solução, então em vez de deitar no outro sofá e procurar descobrir como imagens se mexendo apareciam naquela caixa, ele achou melhor simplesmente subir e fazer isso depois.

Deitado em sua cama de novo, e pegou o notelivros, com um pouco de receio, e o colocou em cima de uma mesa para poder apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro. Malfoy já estava quase dormindo quando se lembrou de Hermione e achou que seria legal de sua parte se mandasse uma carta a explicando o que acontecerá, ele olhou pela janela que estava ao lado da cama do Grifinório e viu que já era noite, e que provavelmente Hermione estaria agora no Salão Comunal da Grifinória junto com o Weasel, os dois preocupados com Harry que ainda não havia voltado, então ele simplesmente tirou tudo de dentro de seu baú, para conseguir achar uma pena e um pergaminho, ele sentou em um das mesas de estudos perto da janela e começou a escrever

**"Hermione,**

**ME SALVA! Fui raptado pelo doido do nosso diretor, ele enganou a mim e ao Potter, e nos trouxe ate um quadro um menininho de mais ou menos 6 ou 7 anos brincando com um aviãozinho de papel, com um quarto de criança como fundo, no quinto andar, a senha é Drarry, NÃO venha aqui tentar abrir o quadro antes do testa-rachada te mandar uma carta te contando o que eu estou lhe contando agora, porque se não ele vai desconfiar que foi eu que lhe contei tudo isso, e isso é uma coisa que eu não quero, ok? O velho doido disse que é para o nosso bem, e que isso é uma detenção usada há um tempo em Hogwarts. Ele também disse que se nós, presos aqui, não conseguirmos ficarmos amigos ou pelo menos colegas, ele vai nos deixar presos aqui pelo resto do mês, e nós estamos livres das aulas durante toda essa semana. Aqui tem umas coisas estranhas trouxas, algo chamado TV e outro negócio chamado notelivros, que eu não faço a mínima ideia para o que serve, e nem quero saber. Me salva, Mione, você sabe o que vai acontecer se eu ficar aqui por uma semana!**

**Boa Noite**

**Draco Malfoy"**

Ele enrolou o pergaminho, e lembrou que não virá nenhum corujal aqui dentro para ele enviar a carta, e então olhou desconfiado para a porta a sua frente, ele se levantou e a abriu com cuidado, descobrindo um corujal lindo, com uma janela gigante que dobrava em uma das paredes, com as paredes todas brancas, do tamanho do quarto só que mais estreito, e de algum jeito lá estava cheio de árvores lindas e grandes, indo ate o final do quarto, ele viu a Edwiges em um dos galhos enquanto passava olhando tudo com admiração e, um pouco mais a frente ele encontrou a sua coruja, em uma árvore realmente grande, de flores de cerejeiras, totalmente florida, com pequenas pétalas rosas, fazendo um contraste com sua coruja, tão negra quanto à noite, ele a chamou e enrolou a carta em sua pata, lhe prometendo que se voltasse rápido ele lhe daria um bom petisco, ele a acariciou e abriu a janela, percebendo logo de cara que ali havia um feitiço, feito para nenhum humano conseguir passar ali, só animais, então, um pouco desolado, agora, ele soltou a ave, e voltou para o quarto, decidindo ir estudar. Ele estudou durante mais ou menos uns 10 minutos, porque logo depois Nyx, começou a bicar a janela do quarto com força e ele teve que ir atendê-la rápido antes que ela quebrasse a janela, ele pegou a carta fez carinho em Nyx a soltou no corujal, e desceu indo buscar alguma coisa para ela, ele passou reto por Harry, abriu a despensa, que de pequena não tinha nada, e viu que tinha outra porta dentro dali e a abriu achando uma despensa pequena para corujas, ele pegou um petisco qualquer que ele viu, e subiu de novo, dessa vez se permitindo olhar para o moreno por alguns segundos, e ele percebeu que o outro adormecera, e Malfoy tivera que sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, pois se ficasse, não iria aguentar, ele teria que passar a mão em seu cabelo, apreciar aquele rosto lindo um pouco mais de perto, e provavelmente mais algumas coisas que Harry não iria gostar, assim que ele chegou no quarto ele abriu o corujal e deu a Nyx e Edwiges o petisco que trouxera, fechou a porta e se sentou na mesa de novo, onde deixara a carta, ele a abriu cuidadosamente e a leu em voz baixa

**"Malfoy,**

**COMO VOCÊ SÓ ME AVISA ISSO AGORA! O Dumbledore deve ter ficado doido mesmo para fazer isso, eu vou tentar tirar vocês daí, mas não tenho certeza, o que eu posso fazer? Só tentar convencer Dumbledore de que essa é uma ideia doida, mas não sei se ele vai me escutar, então tenta aguentar ate o final da semana, ok? Nada de surtar tá? E mesmo que você tenha sido liberado das aulas, é melhor continuar estudando ai ok? Bom, pelo menos você tem uma TV ai, e um notebook! Eu vou ver se consigo te ensinar como se mexe com eles depois, em outra carta ok? Assim que Harry me mandar uma carta eu vou ai ok?**

**Beijos e boa noite**

**Mione"**

Malfoy girou os olhos, uma vez Hermione, sempre Hermione, ele guardou a carta dentro do malão, onde não tinha mais nada porque suas roupas estavam jogadas na cama, então, ele arrumou-as no armário, deitou e fechando os olhos dormiu no mesmo instante, o cansaço de toda aquela loucura finalmente lhe atingindo.

N.a.: Então, para quem está acompanhando ou simplesmente leu ou favoritou ou deixou um review, OBRIGADA! Serio, eu sou uma pessoa mais feliz agora que eu recebi reviews! E eu também queria pedir desculpas para essas pessoas, porque eu demorei anos para postar o 3º cap., MAS, eu tenho uma explicação: Estou sem internet, e por um milagre eu consegui vir para a casa da minha prima e usar a internet da casa dela, e somente por isso eu estou postando, mas eu sei como é quando um autor demora demais, e por isso eu peço desculpas, mesmo. E quero já deixar avisado, que eu provavelmente também vou demorar um pouquinho pra postar o 4º cap., porque além dele ainda estar na metade, eu não sei quando vou poder usar a internet de novo.

**(1)**Eu imaginei algo mais ou menos assim, só que de um verde bem escuro: http : / / www. lingerie. com. Br / prod , idloja , 159 , idproduto , 2983782 , origem , milhoazul , masc –pijama –longo –pijama –masculino –fits –well –12073 -flanela


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarto Capitulo – De noite**

Draco acordou ouvindo gemidos, e a primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que ainda estava de noite, mas isso não era uma surpresa, o garoto tinha sono leve. A segunda coisa que percebeu foi que os gemidos eram de dor e não de prazer como pensara de inicio. A terceira foi que vinha da cama ao lado.

Draco se sentou na cama desesperado quando percebeu que os gemidos vinham de onde Harry dormia, ele procurou instantaneamente por todo o quarto, alguém que poderia estar fazendo seu moreno sentir dor, mas o único ser vivo além dele naquele quarto era o moreno que agora gemia mais alto. Ele se levantou em um pulo e pegou sua varinha por pura mania da época da guerra, ele foi sem fazer barulho, em apenas três passos para perto da cama de seu amado. O que viu o deixou de coração apertado. Harry estava suando a ponto de ensopar o travesseiro, o rosto retorcido de dor e os gemidos eram ótimas pistas para se perceber que ele não estava fingindo, mas o garoto se contorcia na cama como se estivesse levando um Cruciatos do próprio Voldemort.

A primeira coisa que Draco fez quando viu o moreno naquele estado foi algo tão impulsivo, que se alguém perguntasse, ele diria que não fazia a mínima ideia do que aconteceu naqueles minutos. O loiro simplesmente subiu em cima do outro para que parasse de se contorcer e o sacudiu de um jeito, que qualquer um acordaria em dois tempos, menos Harry. O moreno simplesmente continuou gemendo e se contorcendo debaixo de seu corpo, como se nada tivesse acontecido e Draco provavelmente teria ficado bravo, se não tivesse percebido que o garoto estava quente, muito quente. Quando Draco percebeu isso, soltou-o delicadamente, se levantou e respirou bem fundo e contou ate cinco, quando sua sanidade e calma voltaram, o loiro transfigurou o criado-mudo em uma poltrona grande e se sentou. Ele precisava sentar e se acalmar um pouco antes de decidir o que fazer com um Harry Potter febril e tendo pesadelos. A primeira coisa que tentou foi acorda-lo, é claro, cuidar dele acordado seria muito mais fácil, mas o garoto não acordou nem com o loiro gritando no seu ouvido.

A segunda opção foi desistir e tentar cuidar dele dormindo mesmo, e foi o que ele fez, mas como cuidar de alguém com febre? _"Muito bem Draco se acalme e tente se lembrar: O que a mamãe fazia quando eu ficava com febre quando pequeno? Ela... ela mandava Dobby e Mestre pegarem mais um cobertor, toalhas de rostos limpas, uma bacia com agua extremamente gelada, um copo de agua e o poção para febre"_.

Assim que ele se acalmou, pegou dois cobertores vermelhos no armário (que pareciam ter aparecido ali do nada), e tirou o de Harry que estava totalmente ensopado, trocou o travesseiro de Harry por outro, e calmamente, desceu para pegar uma bacia e colocou cubos de gelo dentro dela, e já ia subindo quando se lembrou da agua e da poção, e com um Accio poção para febre e poção para sono sem sonhos (que ele achou que seria bom pegar, para o caso de os pesadelos de Harry não serem por causa da febre) dentro da dispensa e um Wingardium Leviosa para levar o copo, a bacia e as poções ele subiu. Assim que ele abriu a porta do quarto viu Harry praticamente gritando de dor agora, Draco tentou ignorar o desespero que o tomou quando viu o moreno assim, e foi uma tarefa extremamente difícil acredite, o loiro colocou a bacia e o copo ao lado da poltrona que transfigurou rapidamente para uma mais baixa, jogou um feitiço para esquentar os cubos de gelo apenas o suficiente para que eles virassem agua, e colocou as poções na sua própria cama e foi no banheiro pegar as toalhas de rosto, mas quando voltou para o quarto, Harry estava gritando mesmo.

Em apenas alguns segundos Draco jogou as cinco toalhas que havia pegado na sua cama, pegou a poção para febre na cama e colocando Harry em uma posição em que ele não cuspisse tudo fora ele o forçou a engoli-la, depois o deitou delicadamente, o cobriu e ignorando os gritos pegou uma toalha e a molhou na agua gelada que agora eram os cubos de gelo, e colocou na testa do moreno, e descansou por 30 minutos na poltrona, esperando os gritos pararem junto com a febre. Mas eles não pararam, apenas abaixaram um pouco, mas continuaram lá, e foi ai que Draco deu graças a Merlin por ter tido a ideia de pegar a poção de sono sem sonho, e já ia se levantando para pegar a poção, quando sentiu algo o puxando, algo não, uma mão, Harry segurava a manga de seu pijama como se sua vida dependesse disso, e depois de tentar tirar a mão do menino dali para poder se levantar varias vezes, Draco desistiu e simplesmente fez o que devia ter feito antes, pegou sua varinha e murmurou Accio poção de sono sem sonhos e ela veio voando direto para a mão dele e depois de faz o possível com praticamente só uma mão, para Harry tomar a poção e trocar a toalha na testa dele.

Calmamente, depois de fazer tudo isso, Draco se sentou na poltrona transfigurada e esperou durante 15 minutos a poção fazer efeito e Harry parar de gritar, e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Draco tentou se levantar e ir para sua cama, mas quem disse que Harry queria deixar? Agora ele segurava sua mão com força.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin Potter, eu quero dormir! - Harry não o respondeu e nem soltou sua mão.

E percebendo uma causa perdida Draco transfigurou a poltrona para uma mais confortável e se sentou pronto para voltar a dormir, irritado por não poder dormir em sua cama. Mas apesar disso, pouco antes de dormir, Draco retribui o aperto que Harry não queria soltar de jeito nenhum.

**- M & P -**

N.a.: Oiii pessoas que estão lendo essa fic, eu gostaria de lhes dizer algo: OBRIGADA! EU AMO MUIIIIIITO VOCÊS! E desculpa! Eu continuo sem internet e na próxima semana eu tenho prova a semana inteira! Então eu sou vou postar provavelmente no dia 14 ou no dia 21, ok? E eu tenho outro pedido de desculpas: Esse cap. Ficou pequenininho, mas essa foi a minha intenção, porque se esse cap. não ficasse pequeno a minha cabeça iria dar um nó, então desculpa mesmo. E eu tenho uma noticia: Estou escrevendo mais três fics! Yeah! Não tenho certeza se vou postar ou não ainda, especialmente porque eu ainda estou as desenvolvendo na minha mente e no papel, mas pelo menos uma delas vem para cá.

Bom era só isso, beijos, ate o próximo capitulo.

**NOX!**


End file.
